Archetype: Energy
For those with overflowing power, Magic and Energy is your jam. Want to bend the elements to your will? Project concussive forces or do some fancy stunts? Only your own imagination is the true deciding factor here. EX: Blaze, Silver, Glinda, Enerjak Energy Specific Feats 'Energy Mastery' : You are the master of projection. With this feat you can create, bend, and completely control one type of energy of your choosing. From psychokinesis, elemental or even chaotic sources you are the master of your preferred domain and only another master of the same domain can truly rival you. 'Energy Immunity' : A drop of water cannot move an ocean. With this feat you are completely immune to damage from one type of energy of your choosing. It does not make you immune to the force of impact from these types of moves however. This feat requires Energy Mastery to utilize and must be tied to the same domain. 'Power Flux' : By focusing on their inner power this character can re-direct any attack, and aim it at someone else at a fraction of the strength. This move has a three turn cooldown 'Power Overdose' : A forbidden art known to kill lesser mages: the 'Energy Overdose' allows the user to supercharge any offensive technique they use, doubling its power output. Be wary, however; using this ability will damage the user heavily, and repeated use could spell doom! 'Atmospheric Recharge' : By absorbing power from the elements around them: users with this feat can, twice per thread, completely negate any cooldown they may be facing. 'Destroyer Blast!' : A fearsome explosion known to engulf armies of foes. This mighty explosion of power can spread and attack as many targets as the user wants for major damage. Although incredibly powerful, this move starts with a 2 turn cooldown and adds one point to the required cooldown for every additional target past the initial two. 'Destroyer Spear' : The ultimate shield breaker: after charging for 2 turns, this feat allows you to conjure a concentrated form of your chosen energy type, and with it, annihilate defenses. This maneuver cannot be blocked in any way, but can still be ignored by 'Tougher than Leather' from the Strength Archetype. Has a 2 turn cooldown. 'Fighting with Flare' : With this feat: an energy user can lace any of their physical attacks with the energy of their domain. This dazzling display provides extra damage and impact to their attacks. This added damage buff comes at a cost though, each physical based feat requires an extra charge while this one is active. Open Feats Energy Bending : The ability to bend the forces of nature to ones will. When drawing from a source of some kind people with this feat can manipulate the energy around them to some degree with energy mastery can take this feat to take on a lesser energy type Unstable Accelerant : Sometimes, those seeking more power need only give up their control. This feat allows a user to push their Energy manipulation to uncontrolled heights. While the results lead to more power and damage from all energy attacks of their domain: the aftermath leaves the user drained. When taking this feat all cooldowns are increased by one. Energy Sense : You can decipher what form of elemental affinity affinities that someone has without needing to witness their uses of said affinity affinities. Power Bomb : Upon focusing your power users with this feat can form a mighty projectile of energy. While it starts off relatively weak, users with this ability can charge it for up to 3 turns increasing it's effectiveness with each charge. Energy Barrier : Upon charging their energy for a turn: a user with this feat can create a shield composed of their declared energy type. When activated, the damage of one attack is halved. This barrier can only be maintained for one turn and suffers a 3 turn cooldown. Energy Weapon : You are the bone of your sword, or any other weapon. With this feat you can create weapons or shields composed of your declared energy type. Power Step : With this power a character, upon charging for a turn, has the ability to teleport at short distances using their energy. Upon appearing the character can make any basic action as if it were normal move. This ability has a two turn cooldown. Category:Mechanics